Getting to Know Each Other
by Master Jinn
Summary: Qui-Gon and a young Obi-Wan go on vaction.


_Page Seven: Getting to Know Each Other_

Author's Note: This story takes place before PI. Qui-Gon takes   
Obi-wan on a vacation and they get to know each other.

DISCLAIMER: As always the characters of Obi-Wan Kenobi,   
Qui-Gon Jinn, Yoda, and any others used belong to George Lucas  
and Lucasfilm LTD. NO copyright infringement is intended by this.  
It was all in good fun. Enjoy and let me know what you think. =)

**********************************************  
"You're WHAT!" Mace Windu exclaimed as he spun to face his tall,  
long haired friend.  


"Is that word so forgein to you?" Qui-Gon Jinn asked as he placed   
his towel down.  


"No . . . but for you . . . yes," Mace said as he sat on the bench for   
his turn on the weights.  


"When was the last time YOU went?" Qui-Gon asked, "Besides my friend, you were the one who suggested it."  


"True," Mace said as he laid back to pick up the weight, "you need it. I truly don't remember the last time you went."  


Qui-Gon smiled, "Well now is the time and I fear it is well needed."  


"You're . . ." he strained, "telling me." He placed the weight down. "So when do you leave?"  


"Tomorrow," Qui-Gon said as he threw Mace his towel.  


"Taking the boy?"  


"But of course. He may learn something."  


"Yeah, like how to relax," Mace smiled, "and not to be as serious as his Master."  


"A Jedi must be serious," Qui-Gon stated.  


"Serious, yes," Mace pointed out, "rigid, no."  


"RIGID!" Qui-Gon said slightly surprised, "I'm not that bad . . . am I?" he asked looking at his friend.  


Mace only laughed, "Enjoy it my friend," he said patting him on the back.  


*********************************************  


Young Obi-Wan Kenobi wondered where he and his Master were going. He wasn't told what their mission was, only to pack a bag for travel. They were to pick up the rest of their supplies later.  


He was growing used to his Master not telling him their destination, he often did this. Qui-Gon usually waited till they were on the transport to inform him. But if it was a last minute assignment, like this, he normally told him quickly. Not this time. Obi-Wan grabbed his bag and headed for the landing dock. There he saw their ship and his Master. In the early morning light, Obi-Wan swore his Master appeared taller, more noble. He moved about with such grace and ease. His presence alone commanded.  


"Ah, there you are my Padawan. Come, we are ready to leave," Qui-Gon instructed.  


Feeling more clumsy than normal with the extra weight, Obi-Wan hurried inside to take his seat next to his Master. For a long time he sat silent, still wondering. He could feel his own impatience growing inside himself. He tried to control it as the trip dragged on. He wanted so badly to ask Qui-Gon where they were headed.  


Next to Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon could feel his Padawan fidget. He knew Obi-Wan was burning with a question. He also knew what it was, but he didn't want to tell the young boy, it was to be a surprise. He also figured this would teach him to control his impatience. The Force only knew the young boy need to work on this greatly.  


"Obi-Wan," he said calmly.  


"Yes Master," Obi-Wan responded eagerly. He bit his tongue thinking it was too eager, but he wanted to know.  


"Did you pack like I asked?" Qui-Gon questioned, sensing his protege's eagerness.  


"Yes Master."  


"Good," he smiled inwardly.  


THAT'S IT! Nothing more. His Master just sat there silent. Not another word was uttered. Obi-Wan screamed inside. WHEN was he going to tell him? He couldn't expect him to go into this mission blind. He never did before, why now. Perhaps it was a test! Yes, that's it, a test. But what kind of a test? He sighed heavily. He had to calm down. He decided to do some mind exercises, perhaps this would get his thoughts in order and he would be able to see more clearly if this was a test or not.  


They finally landed and disembarked. "Have fun you two," the pilot said before he took off again. The planet was beautiful and from what Obi-Wan could see, this city they were in was the main one. The streets were bustling with people. Some shopping, others going about their daily activities.  


Again, Qui-Gon moved gracefully through the crowd. His blue eyes were sharp and were taking in every detail. Obi-Wan could tell he was searching for something. "Ah, here we are," Qui-Gon finally said.  


Obi-Wan followed him in, noting it was a supply store. He looked about noticing the blankets, lanterns, and other supplies.  


Qui-Gon approached the store keeper, "Arran, how good it is to see you again."  


"Jedi Jinn," the old man smiled, "It's been a long time. So what brings you here, business or pleasure?"  


Obi-Wan's ears perked up. Perhaps now he would learn of their mission.  


Qui-Gon glanced at Obi-Wan, noticing his attention sharpened, "A little of both," he stated.  


"So what can I help you with?" Arran asked.  


Qui-Gon reached into his robe and produced a small veiwscreen, "Just these items on the list."  


"Ah . . . I see," the old man started to gather some of the items.  


"Obi-Wan, why don't you help," Qui-Gon suggested.  


Obi-Wan nodded as he placed his bag down. He followed the old man into the back and carried out some blankets and other supplies.  


"So boy, tell me how long have you been with Jedi Jinn?" Arran asked as he handed Obi-Wan a lantern.  


"A couple of years," he said placing it next to the pile that was forming.  


"Well let me tell you, you're learning from the best, laddie," Arran pulled a small box out that contained food and energy capsules. He handed it to Obi-Wan and leaned over to him whispering, "You'll be needing these. If I know your Master, you will. But don't tell him I gave them to you, don't want to hurt his pride," he smiled.  


"Do you know why we need all of this? I mean . . ." he paused looking at the stack as it grew, "Jedi usually travel light, only with what they truly need."  


"Not where you're going son," Arran smiled.  


"That should be it," Qui-Gon interrupted as he placed some credits on the counter. "Load the rest of the supplies in the speeder outside Obi-Wan."  


When did he get a speeder? "Yes Master," he said sighing heavily again.  


"You haven't told the boy what you're doing yet?" Arran asked.  


"It's a . . . lesson in a way." Qui-Gon replied.  


"Mean trick you're playing on the lad. Didn't know you had it in you," Arran smiled.  


"It's not mean, just . . . never mind," he said walking out.  


"Come back again Jedi Jinn," Arran waved.  


*********************************************  


Obi-Wan sat in the speeder as it moved away from the city. Qui-Gon was still silent about their mission. Obi-Wan looked at the large trees they were approaching. They seemed to be almost touching the sky. He was also amazed at the foliage as it grew greener and thicker. The beauty was awe inspiring.  


He suddenly felt the speeder stop and hopped out with his Master. "We can set up camp . . ." Qui-Gon looked about then pointed, "there, in that clearing."  


The two unloaded the supplies and equipment. They soon had camp set up and a fire roaring with life as the sun began to set. Obi-Wan could feel the chill in the air nipping at him. They sat and ate their dinners, but Obi-Wan was distracted.  


Qui-Gon on the other hand felt relaxed. He took a deep breath, inhaling the clean, fresh air. It seemed to clear his senses and his mind, he liked it. He looked up through the leaves at the stars.  


"Master . . ." Obi-Wan interrupted, "may I ask you a question?"  


"Yes Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said looking at him.  


"I know I shouldn't question our missions, but . . . why are we here?" he asked a little irritated.  


Qui-Gon unexpectedly smiled. He could see this took his Padawan by surprise. Maybe Mace was right, he was much to serious, "It is simple Obi-Wan, why do you think we are here?"  


He turned it around, his own question against him. Obi-Wan carefully thought about it. Why were they here? He truly didn't know, perhaps this was part of the test. He looked about hearing and seeing the quiet and the serenity about them. "To understand that all living things contain the Force and we must learn to understand and live in harmony with them?"  


"Good, but simpler," Qui-Gon smiled.  


Obi-Wan sighed. He screamed again to himself in frustration. Was he failing the test? If he would just tell me, he thought, "I don't know Master?" he finally said in frustration.  


Qui-Gon smiled, "a simple vacation my Padawan, a vacation. We just simply came out here to relax and forget the worries of the galaxy. To get to know each other."  


"VACATION!" Was it truly that easy, that simple. Well, why didn't he just say so in the first place. A vacation . . . he sighed with relief. He felt like a huge weight was removed off his shoulders and chest. "Why didn't you just tell me Master?" he blurted out.  


Qui-Gon could see that he didn't mean to say this out loud. He smiled softly, "You were very patient in finding out Obi-Wan. You're getting better, but I didn't tell you cause I wanted it to be a surprise to you."  


"It worked," he said softly.  


"We both needed this," he said cleaning up the area.  


"So what are we to do . . . out here?" Obi-Wan asked looking about.  


"Explore, hike, relax," he said, "plus I think this will help you appreciate the simpler things in life and understand why some people live this way. Didn't you like going camping when you were in your training at the Temple?" Obi-Wan nodded, "Well, think of it as the same thing but more relaxing."  


"We're not going to sing campfire songs are we?" he groaned.  


Qui-Gon laughed, "No, we can skip that part."  


Obi-Wan smiled finally. He was seeing his Master in a different light and he liked it. He wasn't the stern and serious noble Jedi that everyone else saw. He was a kind, gentle man that appreciated the simple things in life.  


"Come, lets get some rest. In the morning we can go exploring," Qui-Gon said as he threw another log on the fire.  


"I'll be there in a moment," Obi-Wan said.  


"All right then, good night, rest well," he said patting the boy's shoulder.  


Obi-Wan looked at the stars. He had a feeling their relationship was going to change somehow. He touched his belt remembering the inscription. He walked in the tent to join his Master and whispered a good night.  


The morning came very quietly. Obi-Wan seldom remembered them being this peaceful. He looked over and noticed Qui-Gon was already up. He could hear his Master outside . . . whistling!  


He dressed quickly and stepped into the damp morning air. A light fog covered the area. He could smell the morning meal being prepared when he walked over, "Morning Master."  


"Morning Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon smiled, "There's a river just down that pathway where you can wash up," he pointed.  


Obi-Wan nodded and grabbed the towel his Master held out to him. He followed the trail down to a small calm river. The water was cold but refreshing. When he emerged, he dressed and made his way back to the camp. He wasn't in a hurry, he was enjoying the view before him.  


Qui-Gon looked up when he heard his Padawan approach. He was fastening his ponytail in back, "Hungry?" he asked as he handed the boy a plate of eggs and juice. He took the seat next to Obi-Wan and began working on his braid. It was growing long, showing the time they had been together.  


He reflected back to when he had first met Obi-Wan. It was shortly after the boy had fought for him at the Temple. Sure he had seen him in the halls, but this was the first time they truly spoke to each other. He knew then when he saw the boy that he would be a Jedi. Unfortunately, at the time, he didn't want to admit he would become the boy's Master. In time he saw it happening though. The Force was a hard thing to fight, it drew them together against his will. He soon accepted it and was glad that he did. They slowly grew closer, but he knew they still had much to work on. He hoped this trip would help them to do so, to know each other and forge the bond to be stronger.  


*********************************************  


The two soon found themselves hiking. They hiked most of the morning and Obi-Wan was growing tired. He was having a hard time keeping up with his Master's long legs.  


Qui-Gon turned to see sweat dripping from Obi-Wan. He had gotten carried away with the sights before him and began to slow his pace. He waited a while for Obi-Wan to catch up, "Want to rest?" he asked.  


Obi-Wan nodded as he sat on a log. He pulled his canteen out sipping the cool water inside. He wiped the sweat with his sleeve as he looked about. He could hear the birds above and the water fall in the distance. It was truly peaceful and beautiful.  


Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan as he sat beside him. The boy's eyes were wide with wonder but also tired. He must have pushed him hard on this trek. "When you are ready we'll head back," Qui-Gon said patting Obi-Wan's leg.  


"Master," Obi-Wan said softly.  


"Yes," he answered glancing at him.  


"Would you tell me what your birth planet is like. Is it beautiful like this or dry like Tantooine?"  


Qui-Gon smiled as they got up to head back. He walked more slowly this time, allowing Obi-Wan to set the pace. "It's much like this, peaceful, green, but it has a lot of history to it. There are lots of ancient cities to explore. History still not yet discovered. Great for exploring and learning. Perhaps one day we will go there."  


"I would like that. Have you ever met your parents?"  


The boy was full of questions and especially about him. He liked that. Obi-Wan was feeling more relaxed and was attempting to get to know the man who will be training him for many, many years. "I met them long ago. They are dead now."  


Obi-Wan heard the sad tone in his voice, "I sorry to hear that Master," he said quickly. He didn't mean to bring back the pain.  


"It's o-kay Obi-Wan, I have accepted this long ago. They are buried in the garden out back of the house they lived in. What time we had together, we loved like no time was missing. I was fortunate, most are not as you know."  


Obi-Wan remembered his father's grave. He had always dreamed he would see his father and mother. See the proud looks on their faces. But when he met his mother, he saw hardship and pain. She did love him and was very proud of him, but they didn't know each other nor did he know his brother Owen. Qui-Gon told him he could have stayed there with them, but he chose to be a Jedi. It was his future, his life. His mother knew this as well, that was why she let him leave her life a second time. Now he only had Qui-Gon and the Jedi for a family.  


As if reading his thoughts Qui-Gon touched his shoulder, "I'm glad you chose to stay my Padawan. I know it sounds selfish but I feel I must be honest. I have never had as deep a bond build between myself and the other Padawans as we are building."   


"I'm glad I chose to stay too Master," Obi-Wan said as they reached the camp. He sat down exhausted as Qui-Gon rebuilt the fire. After a while they ate, then rested. Obi-Wan watched his Master. He was learning more about him, telling him all and not holding back. "Master, tell me about your parents, when you met them."  


Qui-Gon sat beside him staring into the fire, "It was long ago. I was just granted Mastership and had not chosen my next Padawan yet." He stoked the fire as Obi-Wan settled himself into a more comfortable position. "I had just returned to the Temple with a child recognized with the Force." He looked at Obi-Wan, remembering it was him, his Padawan. "Master Yoda had come to my room to tell me he had a solo mission for me. It was to my home world. I had been there many times before but not once did I run into my parents there. My mission was to over see an election, make sure it was honest . . ."  


*********************************************  


Qui-Gon stood at the spaceport docking area looking about at the city. He had just finished meeting the heads of the election committees and now needed to find a place to stay.  


He walked through the city looking in the shops, taking in it's beautiful architectures. They were grand buildings, but yet simple, clean and seemed to mix in harmony with the wildlife. It kind of reminded him of the capital city, Theed, on Naboo.  


"Jinn," a woman's voice called out, "Jinn . . . wait."  


He stopped, spinning to see who was calling him. He was surprised to see the woman moving away from him and to someone else. She was running towards a tall man, almost his own height, who was carrying some packages with difficulty.  


"Jinn, you forgot your other bag," she smiled as she handed it to him.  


"Thanks Sharah," he smiled back, "I must be getting forgetful at my old age." He took the package awkwardly and almost dropped it.  


Moving quickly, Qui-Gon caught it, "Here you are Sir," he said.  


Jinn couldn't see who was helping him but he was grateful this person was there, "Well I'm glad someone has Jedi reflexes. Thank you stranger," he said reaching for it again.  


"Perhaps I can carry this for you if you don't mind the help from a stranger, " he said smiling.  


Jinn pulled the packages down a bit so he could see who it was. All he saw was a hooded figure that only revealed his low face. He recognized the robes immediately, "you're a . . . a . . . "  


"Jedi?" he finished for him, "Yes."  


"I'm sorry about my reaction, but we don't really see too many Jedi around here. Some people think you guys are legends," he said half in shock.  


"I'm glad to say I'm very real and not a legend . . . yet anyway."  


They walked together to the man's speeder. They placed the packages in and Jinn turned to him, "I want to thank you for your help. Perhaps I can repay you with dinner, at my house, and don't say no, I can be very stubborn."  


Qui-Gon thought about it. He still needed a place to stay but he also needed to eat and he couldn't turn this man down. He might hurt his pride or feelings if he did. "Very well," he answered.  


"Good, climb on in. By the way my name is Qui Jinn," he started the speeder and motioned of Qui-Gon to get in.  


Qui-Gon stood dumb founded. He felt like his jaw was on the ground. Could this man be him . . . his father.  


"Are you all right lad?" he asked worried.  


"Fine," he muttered climbing in.  


He soon found himself at Jinn's home. It was a lovely two story home with large, elegant but simple gardens. The house was the same way, simple but elegant and grand. They made their way to the kitchen where Jinn's wife was cooking.  


"La-rie, I brought a guest home for dinner," he said motioning to the Jedi behind him.  


"Hello," she said smiling as she cleaned her hands.  


She was a beautiful woman with long brown hair and soft blue eyes. She moved gracefully over to him to shake his hand. He still didn't say a word.  


"Do the Jedi have names?" she asked smiling.  


Her voice sang in his ears causing him to faintly remember it from when he as very young. "Um . . . yes we do," he finally spoke as he snapped himself out of his daze. "My name is ..." he paused unsure if he should say it. He finally decided to, "Qui-Gon Jinn."  


The pair stood looking at him in shock as well. La-rie looked at her husband then back at the tall Jedi as he dropped his hood to reveal his face. They looked so much alike she felt like she was going to faint. "Qui-Gon Jinn," she whispered covering her mouth.  


He stood silent unsure of what to do. Here he was standing before his parents. He had always dreamed what he would do when he met them, hug them, talk endlessly to them, get to know them. But here he was, just standing there not moving, to scared to move.  


"I always dreamed of this day, when you would come back to me," she whispered. She reached up to touch him and found her hands shaking as the tears pooled in her eyes.  


Qui-Gon took her hands tenderly in his, allowing them to move up to his face. He still didn't utter a word, he was speechless.  


"You are real," she cried and threw her arms about him tightly. She pulled back quickly, "it's o-kay to touch you . . . isn't it?"  


He laughed softly, "Yes," he said pulling her to him. He held her tightly as he felt his father embrace them both.  


*********************************************  


He looked at Obi-Wan. The boy looked sad. "What's wrong Obi-Wan?" he asked.  


"When I met my mother, it was not as touching," he said softly.  


"I know Obi-Wan, but she loved you very deeply," he said touching him lightly.  


"I know," Obi-Wan said looking up at him, "so when did they die?" He hoped he wasn't pushing.  


"Remember when you fought for me at the Temple?" he asked.  


"Yes," Obi-Wan said glancing into the fire.  


"I had just returned from their burial. They . . ." he paused, swallowing back the tears that tried to escape.  


"You don't have to say Master," Obi-Wan said, this time consoling him with a simple touch on the arm.  


"No . . . I want to," he said staring into the fire, "there was a virus that raced threw the city. It killed most of the population. They were unfortunate victims as well. I spent their last days with them. During that time, we made up the love that was lost while I was away. We loved a life time's worth."  


"Do you think they are one with the Force?" Obi-Wan asked.  


"They are are part of it," he turned his head up towards the stars, "all things are a part of the Force. When we die, we return to it. Only we as Jedi, return to it in a different way. We become one with it, bind with it and become it. We do this because we understand it, live it, make it a part of us. Others, like our parents, blend with it. They then become a part of us, . . . forever."  


"So are they with us now?"  


"Yes Obi-Wan . . . they are all around us, in our memories, in our hearts."  
  
"On our next vacation, can we visit them? I'd like to met them," Obi-Wan asked half asleep.  


"I'd like that," he said tenderly as he pulled Obi-Wan to him to rest his head on his lap.  
As Obi-Wan slept, he realized that their bond was growing stronger and they could not control it. It was what he wanted, longed for. He wanted this Padawan to be different than the others. He wanted Obi-Wan to be his friend, companion, and son. He could feel the boy's life Force gently becoming a part of him, and he hoped, but also felt, his was doing the same to Obi-Wan. 


End file.
